


Timid Lover

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Doppelcest, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 02:58:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11431740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Petra meets her dominant double...RP Fic.





	Timid Lover

Petra Williams had smirked to herself as she looked down at the trembling woman. This was her in another world? Timid, shy, broken... in need of someone. Well, she understood that last bit and she had moved to help the girl up, her voice soft. 

"Miss Petra... you mustn't be so nervous, little one."

"Your.... your me?"

Petra stammered. 

"In a way... yes..."

Petra looked at her doppelganger.

"I must have hit my head harder than I thought."

She murmured. 

"Oh, you don't think I'm real?"

"I don't know what to think."

"Do you not trust your eyes?"

"They can be made to cheat..."

"How would you have me prove we are the same?"

"I believe we're the same.... I just don't know if this is real or a hallucination from the blow to my head."

"Well, you didn't hit your head... at least, not in this universe... I caught you."

Petra thought about this.

"Kiss me..."

She said. A smile came to Petra's face as she moved to cup the other woman's cheek, kissing her both softly and passionately. Petra mewed into the kiss. 

"Now do you believe me... gorgeous?"

Petra nodded. 

"Then let me take you to bed?"

"Absolutely."

Petra smiled, taking her hand and leading her away. Soon they stood in a small but pretty room, a rather large four-poster bed there. 

"Sit."

Petra did as she was told immediately. 

"Obedient, aren't we?"

Petra blushed softly.

"Your just so dominating..."

"And you are so very submissive."

Petra murmured, moving to settle over the girl, kissing her softly but firmly. 

"Let me take care of you... little Petra."

"Yes please"

Petra mewed. The dominant Petra smiled, quickly removing the girl's dress and bra, the girl's lack of underwear drawing a smirk to her lips. 

"Someone wanted to get laid tonight."

"A girl can live in hope."

She purred. 

"Mmm, well, this time your hopes came true." 

Petra purred. The dominant Petra smiled, moving to cup and caress Petra's breasts. Petra mewed. 

"You like that?"

"Yes..."

Breathed Petra.

"Good girl."

Petra smiled. 

"Want some more?"

"Yes, Yes, Yes Ohhhhhh god yes..."

Petra smiled, claiming her lips even as she moved to tease the girl's clit, checking her wetness before pushing two fingers deep into the girl, setting a slow but firm pace. The submissive Petra mewed. 

"Okay sweet girl?"

Petra nodded frantically.

"Yes, Yes, Yes!"

"More? Harder? Faster?"

"All Three!"

Petra mewled.

"Especially the last two!!"

Petra smiled, adding a third finger, speeding up and pressing in a little harder. The submissive Petra all but yelled with pleasure. 

"Come for me baby."

Petra came apart hard.


End file.
